Beverage container insulators, commonly referred to as “koozies,” are widely used to provide thermal insulation for beverage containers, such as cans and bottles for soft drinks and beer. These insulators slide over the container to hold the container and to provide an insulating exterior surface, insulating the beverage container from ambient temperature and thus slowing the rate of heat transfer between the ambient environment and the beverage in its container. In addition, such beverage container insulators provide a comfortable covering for holding such a container by the consumer.
A typical beverage container insulator holds a single beverage container, typically a conventional twelve ounce can. There are occasions, however, when a consumer wishes to drink a greater volume of a contained beverage, but may not be continuously near the source of the beverages. For example, a consumer may be moving about in a park, at the beach, or in some other locale and may not be near a convenience store, cooler, or refrigerator. He or she map wish to keep that greater volume of contained beverage cool without the inconvenience of carrying an additional cooler, container insulator, or thermos.
In addition, a consumer may wish to have a blended beverage that is not typically contained in a single container or can. For example, a consumer may wish to drink a blended combination of juice with soda, two different flavors of soda, or two different flavors or styles of beer. Such infinite combinations of beverages suited to a wide variety of palates are not currently available in a single can. Thus, a beverage container insulator that is capable of retaining two beverage containers and that is capable of allowing the blending of two beverages from the two containers would be desirable.